


Ben Solo imagine

by xWiltingRosesx



Category: Star Wars
Genre: Angsty???, F/M, Fandom, Presumed Dead, idfk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-26 01:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14391276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xWiltingRosesx/pseuds/xWiltingRosesx
Summary: The reader trained with Ben Solo as a Jedi years ago- and was supposedly killed, until she ran into Kylo Ren years later on Starkiller base.





	Ben Solo imagine

**Author's Note:**

> This is some crap I started a while ago that I didn't know what the heck to do with. Also, the ending is a bit abrupt, I didn't know where it would go. I might post a second chapter to finish it up??

“Y/N, may I kiss you?” Ben asked as he leaned in closer. You were surrounded by him, his smell, his arms on either side, his face, so close to yours. It was so intoxicating, your head was spinning.  
“Yes, you may.” You grinned as he finally connected your lips.  
This. This was perfect. If only it could’ve stayed like this. 

You had met Ben Solo when he was training with his uncle as a Jedi. Before he became Kylo Ren. You had been training to be a fighter pilot, just like your father. Ben had approached you, and soon the two of you began talking about different types of starfighters, then he asked to meet you again later. 

“What’s wrong Ben? You’ve been acting strange all day.” The two of you were sitting outside, under a tree, enjoying the summer breeze. It was only a week before you would leave for your newly assigned base, as you had just completed your training.  
“Me? Oh, uh, nothing. Just thinking.” He sat up, his eyes still concentrated on something unseen. “Y/N, do you like anyone?” You felt the blood drain from your face. In all honesty, you had liked Ben for while, but had never even considered that he might like you back. Moving away to a Rebel base far away seemed like the only answer, the only way to get over you unreciprocated feelings.  
“Uh, yeah, sure. Why?”  
“Have you told them?”  
“No. I’m going to ask again, why?”  
“Do you plan to-”  
“Don’t answer a question with a question, Ben! Why are you asking me this?” You playfully hit his arm. “Do you have a crush on someone?” You giggled. Ben began fussing up his hair, trying to cover his face.  
“Oh my goodness, are you blushing! Ben Solo, tell me who it is-” You started poking his ribs, his one ticklish spot. Trying to get away from your assault, Ben rolled onto his side.  
“Okay, okay, I’ll tell you! I’ll tell you!” You stopped the tickling, still leaning over him.  
“Who?” Ben took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.  
“You.” Your breath caught in your throat.  
“Can you say that again?”  
“I like you, Y/N Y/L/N.” You layed back against the tree, your face hot. You could feel you hands sweating.  
“Y/N.”  
“Yes, Ben?”  
“Y/N, may I kiss you?” Ben asked as he leaned in closer. You were surrounded by him, his smell, his arms on either side, his face, so close to yours. It was so intoxicating, your head was spinning.  
“Yes, you may.” You grinned as he finally connected your lips. You brought your hand up, cupping his face, moving up to run it through his hair.  
“Ben.” You gasped, breaking the kiss. Ben’s hand was on your waist, his tall frame hovering over you. “Can you-”  
“Like people? Date? Of course. I’m human.” He ran a hand over your hair. “I don’t care what anyone says. I love you, Y/N. I always have, ever since we met. And, if that goes against what it is to be a Jedi, then I’ll quit.” You smacked his chest.  
“Ben! No, don’t, please.” He started laughing. He was still so, so close. You could feel his laughter, his breath on your skin, the vibrations.  
“Don’t worry, I’m sure it won’t come to that.” He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you closer, into his lap, moving so that his back was against the tree, you against his chest. You spent a couple moments like that, just quietly sitting there, enjoying the moment.  
“Ben?”  
“Yes?”  
“What does this make us?”  
“Well,” He cleared his throat. “Could you be my girlfriend?” You felt a smile creep to your face again.  
“Yeah, I’d like that.” You looked him in the eye, and kissed him again, and not for the last time that evening.

“Everybody! To your stations now? That includes you, Y/L/N!” Your commander yelled in your ear as your ran by.  
“Yes, sir.” You muttered under your breath.  
“Don’t let him hear that sarcasm, Y/N.” Your friend, Poe Dameron, appeared beside you. “Missed another letter from your boyfriend again?”  
You sighed. “He has sent anything in over a year, Poe. Nothing. Something has to be wrong.”  
“You know I hate to suggest this, but maybe-”  
“Nope. Wouldn’t happen.” You had reached your tie fighter, and had begun climbing into the cockpit.  
“Just saying. Don’t rule it out, Y/N.” He disappeared in the crowd of pilots, and you secured your helmet.  
Little did you know that would be the last thing you would remember. 

“Ben? Ben?” You looked at your boyfriend. “Have you been listening? Babe?”  
“Uncle doesn’t approve.” That was it. Three words. You gripped his hand tighter, trying to be reassuring.  
“I’m sorry. If you want to break up-”  
“No!” He leaned forward, rubbing his face with his hands. “I-I don’t want-” His voice cracked. “I don’t want you to leave. But I don’t-” He crumbled physically, slouching down, sobbing. You immediately hugged him from behind, rubbing his back, whispering in his ear, stroking his hair.  
“It’s okay love. Please, look at me, Ben.” You pulled him back, holding his face delicately in your hands. His eyes were red, he looked so lost. You tried to smile, pecking his lips.  
“Everything is going to be okay. I’ll be back in a year. We can send each other things, letters, packages. We can still talk. Don’t give up on me. Please.”  
“I just- I don’t want you to go. Uncles already mad at me, and Mom- she’s not coming back, is she?” He pulled your hands into his lap, tears still streaming down his face. “She doesn’t care.”  
“Yes, yes she does. She is your mother. Don’t ever question that. I will come back. I promise. You are not alone.” You leaned forward, pressing your foreheads together. “I love you, Ben. Everything will work out in the end.”

You woke up in an infirmary of some sort. The first thing that hit you was the smell. It was too- clean? The infirmary at the rebel base smelled clean, but also a homey, musky smell that just permeated throughout the entire building of the base.  
This was too clean. You weren’t at the rebel base. You tried to move your arms, but they were restrained. So were your legs.  
A splitting pain shot through your head when you tried to open your eyes. You struggled against your restraints, trying to cover your face. You felt someone lay a hand on your arm, then a sharp pain.  
“Where am I? Who the hell-?” Your eyes slowly adjusted to the bright lights, had just begun to focus, when the world went dark again.

“She’s fine. A concussion, we don’t know if she remembers anything, but she should be ready for interrogation when she wakes up.”  
“Good.” The second voice sounded strange, like it was through a machine. You winced. The pain in your head was still there. What the hell happened? Did you crash? Get hit by something? You opened your eyes. The men were still talking, quietly. The room was round, and it looked like the inside of a large starship. You closed your eyes again, trying to remember how you got here. It physically hurt trying to remember. Involuntarily, you groaned. There was silence outside for a moment. Then-  
“Go ahead, General. I’ll catch up with you later.” Heavy footsteps entered the room.  
“Now, we can do this the easy way, or-” A tall figure completely in black, stepped into view. He wore a mask, and had a long cape trailing behind him. Darth Vader flashed through your mind before you remembered what he called himself.  
“Kylo Ren.” You said it with as much malice as you could muster.  
“Y/N.” You thought you heard his voice waver. Or was it a malfunction of the mask?  
“How do you-”  
“I know a lot of things, Y/N.” He leaned close. “How did you get here?”  
“I-I don’t know. I don’t remember.” He pulled away, walking around you.  
“Do you remember your training?” What was he?  
“My training? What does that have to do with-”  
“Yes your training. All those rules of what to do and what not to do when captured by the enemy.”  
“Is that what I am? Captured?”  
“Yes, it is, Y/N.”  
“I’m sorry, do I know you, jerkface?” He chuckled before reaching up to remove his mask. When you saw him, you felt like you forgot how to breathe.  
“Ben.”  
“Y/N.” He stepped closer to you. He looked different. Cold. Distant. He wasn’t Ben Solo. Not anymore. He wasn’t the man you fell in love with.  
“Ben, what happened to you?” You felt tears in your eyes. He opened his mouth, eyebrows knitted together.  
“Y/N, I am so, so sorry. I- I have no excuse, I-” A glazed look appeared in his eyes. You had seen that look once, before. When you had made your promise to him. “I was told that you were, you were dead.” He took another step closer. “I thought you were dead, Y/N.”  
“Why? I sent you things, I didn’t have time to call, I’m sorry-”  
“You sent letters? When?” You felt yourself crying.  
“Yes, all the time. Whenever I had time, I’d write to you. I missed you so, so much.”  
“Damn it!” He yelled and kicked at the equipment in the room. “My uncle, he must have-”  
“Ben, don’t-”  
“It ruined me, Y/N!” He punched the wall. “There wasn’t any point! I was nothing! Nothing!”  
“So you become a murderer?” You screamed back at him. “What happened to you?” You said, much quieter.  
He closed in on you, caressing your face. “I am so, so sorry.” He rested his forehead against yours. “Can I kiss you, Y/N?”  
You gritted your teeth. “Don’t. Don’t touch me.”  
“Please, Y/N.”  
“Get away from me.” You said, trying to sound more stern. When he didn’t move you screamed. “Get away from me!”


End file.
